wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Red dragonflight
thumb|A Red Drake Red Dragons *'Leader:' Alexstrasza the Life-Binder *'Domain:' Creation, life *'Breath:' Fire (fire magic) *'Locations:' Grim Batol The red dragonflight is the most powerful of the dragonflights, and was tasked by the Titans to guard and maintain all life on Azeroth. Origin Alexstrasza, queen of the red dragonflight and first of the five Aspects, was empowered by the Titans to protect Azeroth from evil. According to the Manual of Monsters, red dragons have a bearing and stature that recalls the fact that they once ruled as lords over all dragon kind. This nobility is reflected in every aspect of a red dragon, from its proud demeanour to its aura - not one that inspires fear, but rather awe. Red dragons exemplify the serenity of life and nature. Although they use fire to protect and punish, the flames always give way to new life. Red dragons are honourable and fight on even terms if battling honourable or worthy opponents. They will sacrifice their aerial advantage if they are met fairly on the ground. They prefer also to destroy an opposing force's leadership first, ruining its power structure and hopefully setting the younger or less experienced to flight. During the War of the Ancients, she fought alongside the other dragons to stop the Burning Legion coming from the Twisting Nether, while the night elves, tauren, dwarves and furbolg fought on the ground. When Neltharion used the Demon Soul to betray the dragonflights, all broods suffered huge casualties, especially the blue dragons. However, the Bronze, Red and Green dragons were able to get on with living. Ten thousand years later, the orc clan Dragonmaw led by the warlock Nekros used an ancient artifact known as the Demon Soul to enslave Alexstrasza and force her offspring into the service of the Horde. Nekros kept her in magic bindings in the heart of the mountain of Grim Batol until the mage Rhonin managed to destroy the Demon Soul and set her free. The red dragons smashed Grim Batol and destroyed the Dragonmaw clan, and are presumed to reside there to this day. Appearance and Culture The red dragonflight currently in World of Warcraft appears to be hostile to all other races. However, the brood here is currently not under Alexstrasza's control. They are grown-ups of the left-over whelps that the Horde did not kill, or the drakes that were brainwashed by the Horde. If Alexstrasza were controlling them, they would not be killing, but they would be showing their love of all things living. Alexstrasza mainly finds life as the best gift ever, and that it shouldn't be wasted. Alexstrasza herself has not been accounted for in any way yet, however. It should also be noted that neither the whelplings, dragonspawn or wyrmkin are true dragons. This could explain why Alexstrasza's wishes or the pact with the Alliance isn't held strongly. Though the dragons in Warcraft II were green, in Day of the Dragon it is clearly established that the Horde's dragons were red. Conflict with the Horde Alexstrasza was first captured by the Orcs during the Second War. From capture to escape, an eight year span, she was forced to create more dragons for use in the war. This is the exact opposite of what her Aspect stood for as the guardians of life. Alexstrasza was held captive by the orcs by use of the Demon Soul, an artefact which held power over four of the five dragon aspects. The Orcs had no reason to free Alexstrasza, and this only happened because Nekros, who had control of the Demon Soul, was very paranoid and believed that the Alliance was sending an army at him. Nekros had Alexstrasza (and the eggs) taken out of Grim Batol and moved to the war front. Outside he noticed there was no real threat, but Deathwing wanted Alexstraza in the open. Deathwing then attacked the transport caravan and decimated the Horde guards with some assistance from a small army of Dwarves. Once freed, Alexstraza killed Nekros out of pure hatred and drive for revenge. The Demon Soul was also destroyed which returned the power that was vested in it back to the other four aspects. Alexstrasza, along with Malygos, Nozdormu, and Ysera, proceeded to attack Deathwing finally punishing him for his treachery and driving him away. Ties to the Alliance According to Day of the Dragon, a book written early on in the series, Alexstrasza shows her undying gratitude by giving an oath to three of the four current Alliance races "'Yes...' Alexstrasza dipped her head toward the trio. 'Human Rhonin, elf, and dwarf! I thank all three of you for your parts in this, and know that as long as I am queen, my kind will never be an enemy to yours....'" " Also note that the Horde has a quest which requires to kill one of the brood of the red dragonflight(note that this quest is given by the black dragonflight), while the Alliance does not. It could be a sign that the Alliance still upholds Alexstrasza's oath. Noteworthy Members Red dragons usually have names ending in "strasz", or "strasza" for females. *Belnistrasz *Caelestrasz *Horakastrasz *Krasus/Korialstrasz *Tyranastrasz *Vaelastrasz Category:Dragons Category:Red Dragons Category:Lore